


Day 7: Fog in the Morning

by whatsanapocalae



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Adam is about to leave. Francis wants something to remember him by.Whenever I skip a day in Inktober, it's just that I wrote an original piece that day instead of fic. You can read the original ones on whatsanwritepocalae.tumblr.com





	Day 7: Fog in the Morning

Fingers trailing down, black and pink on black and tan. Heat, so much glorious heat that the blankets couldn’t compare. He stretched, reached, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled himself impossibly closer. Adam shifted, let his arm go under him, around his neck, pressed small kisses to the skin as it passed, making Frank sigh. 

It was early morning, the city was still mostly quiet, and a dense fog had rolled over Detroit. There was no city out there, unless one looked hard enough, tried to see the grime. All of the fires had gone out, at least. 

Adam’s fingers ran through his hair, black on black, and Frank closed his eyes once more. Better to sleep on a morning like this, than running around, doing work for a man who doesn’t understand half of what you do. Better to be held close. Better to forget that he’d soon be gone on the other side of the world, looking for an old lover. Frank shoved the jealousy down, trying to ignore those thoughts that he would easily be replaced by Megan once more. He pressed a throat to Adam’s throat. 

Adam murmured, pretending to be more asleep than he was, and ran those metal fingers down his side, leaving the other hand in a tangle in his hair. When he got to Frank’s hip he squeezed and Frank opened his eyes to find a mischievous smile on Adam’s lips. He burrowed in, hiding his face against Adam’s chest, tilting so that he could whisper into Adam’s ear. 

Adam responded immediately, although slowly, dragging those cold fingers from his hip to his front, sliding down into the boxers that were more than enough when they slept together. Adam couldn’t help it, he had run hot even before he was more machinery than flesh. Those fingers didn’t have any neat tricks for anything aside from combat, but he still knew how to use them to please, to do subtle signs of affection, to take Frank’s cock in hand and give it a small tug, just enough to tell his body it was time to react, it was time to do and be, regardless of the time. 

Frank gasped, baring his teeth, scraping them down a hard cord alongside Adam’s neck, feeling his cock swell, fill out, to the size of a thumb, the same thumb that rubbed against him now, rolling circles around his hardness, dipping back to gather his wetness, to smear on his cockhead and ease him closer. 

“Don’t need that,” Frank whimpered, circling one of the bolts in Adam’s chest with his tongue. “Just want you.”

Adam smirked. He didn’t have to look to know that. “How do you want me?” he said it like he was teasing. 

“Just want you,” Frank lifted a leg, wrapping it around Adam’s side, pulling his loins closer, feeling his erection against his own. 

Adam adjusted his hand, trapped as it was, holding his own cock instead of Frank’s. He positioned the head of it against Frank’s entrance. “Here?” he asked, then changed it, pressing down further, “Or here?”

“Give me a minute on that one,” Frank sneered as he twisted out of Adam’s grip, to reach into the drawer for the bottle. He could do it, slowly, with a lot of people, but with Adam, he just, he didn’t like waiting. He wanted all of him and he wanted him fast. His body couldn’t take that. “Start towards the front.”

Adam slid his cock into Frank’s hole, just a few inches, and wrapped his arms around him once more, pulling him against his chest, breathing him in. “You’re tight,” he mentioned, as if Frank couldn’t tell. 

Frank squeezed down and Adam grit his teeth, pulling his head back but his cock was trapped. “Is that tight enough?” Frank chuckled. 

“You want me to fuck you like that? Because I will.” It was a threat but a lighthearted one and Frank laughed. Adam slid a bit deeper into him. 

“Just. Fuck me.” Frank released the tension and Adam slid the rest of the way in, making them both gasp. Adam started to thrust, in and out of him, keeping the motions aggravatingly slow, kissing and licking at Francis’ lips as he did. Francis half ignored him, both the building pleasure and the kisses, to get the bottle open. “Give me your hand.”

Adam pulled away and the cold hair raised to meet their sweaty bodies. His face was full of both adoration and tension, both things that Frank didn’t want to deal with. He knew that their relationship hung on what Adam found out with Megan, he didn’t want to see so much love there now, didn’t want to go crashing down when his wax wings melted, when Adam blazed for someone else. The tension was easier, Adam just needed to stop holding back. 

He poured a generous amount of lubricant onto Adam’s fingers and led the back under the blankets, around his waist, and to his hole. Those cold tinged fingers found his anus easily and he pressed one of them into himself, sighing as it entered him easily. 

“Please, Adam,” he whined. Even now Adam was treating him so gently, so softly. Adam was going to leave. He needed to feel him, for days after he left. He wanted to have marks on him, for when Megan came back, when she came back. As much as he detested the woman, as much as he knew Adam would go back to her, he wanted her to know what she had missed. 

Adam’s fingers worked at him, pressing deeper, one becoming two, as he started to fuck him in earnest. They were so close to one another, trying to breathe, lips pressing against whatever they could reach. Adam’s hips were so fast that Frank could hardly tell when he was pushing or pulling and he fell into a guttural moan, the sounds trampling over one another. He was close, so close, and then Adam pressed in a third finger and there was a shift to his hips so that his cock was shoved roughly against his pelvic muscle and he was coming in a wet mess, panting and crying out, grabbing the blankets and twisting them with his white knuckles. 

“Shit!” Adam gasped out after him, still shoving himself in, “Shit!” 

“Out!” Frank groaned, as much as he wanted Adam to stay in him they weren’t using any protection and he didn’t want to have to deal with the stress of wondering. Luckily his demand was fast enough and Adam tore himself out. 

Frank’s hand followed him, grabbing his cock with a tight grip, stilling him. “You’re not coming yet,” he grimaced. “Please, not yet.”

Adam whined and ducked his head into Frank’s shoulder, biting his skin, trying not to come. He had three fingers in Frank’s ass and Frank wanted them replaced, but he knew Adam wouldn’t last long like this. 

Adam looked like he was about to cry, his eyebrows were so pinched, and he looked like he was about to fall apart at the same time and Frank couldn’t handle that. He turned his back to him making him pull his fingers free, and backed into him. “Bite me? Mark me up? Just until you can go without making a mess immediately.”

Adam obeyed. He was so good at following orders. He bit and bruised and sucked at Frank’s neck, while Frank twisted his arm back to stroke his hand over the folds and dips in Adam’s augs. One of his arms went around Frank’s chest, playing with his nipples, scratching over fine scars. Frank whined and arched against it. He could feel his slickness between his legs, the wet pooling on his thighs. He almost believed that they wouldn’t need lube with how wet he was. 

Adam pressed himself against Frank’s hole, moving his fingers from Frank’s nipples to grab for the bottle, bringing it between them to slick himself up and slide in. 

“Oh. Oh fuck.” Frank gasped, feeling Adam slide in to the hilt, his front hot against his back. He sucked a long mark into Frank’s neck. “Oh fuck.”

“I’m not going to hold back?” Adam asked, moving slightly, less then an inch as he tested just how much Frank could take. 

“Please.” Frank wanted to roll his eyes, to say it was if it wasn’t amazing to feel filled by Adam. It truly sounded like a plea though. 

Adam pulled out to the tip before shoving himself back in mercilessly. It was so hard and rough that it almost pushed Frank off of him, off of the bed, but that arm around his chest tightened and they rolled so that Frank was pinned to the mattress with Adam on top of him. He could use his legs more, those beautiful augmented legs, and there was nothing that Frank had ever been fucked by that was stronger than them. Adam started to piston in and out of him, shoving himself in so deep every time that Frank was sure that he was in his guts, even though Adam wasn’t that big. He was just pushing all of himself. 

The blankets fell away and it was a blessing to have some cold on him, as he sweat beaded and ws shoved against him, soaking his skin instead of dripping off. Adam’s chest was tight against him and he could hardly breathe, couldn’t pull away from the mattress for a breath. 

It was glorious and he was screaming and gasping and moaning and he was barely aware that Adam was asking him something, asking him if he was alright but Frank just nodded and buried his face into the mattress to keep down the noise. 

“Can I?” Adam whined, his rhythm all but gone, the speed taking over. “Please, please. Frank. Please.”

Frank nodded, unable to even argue against the Francis and he felt Adam bottom out, shoving him so far down that he could swear that the bed was going to collapse as Adam came with a loose and raspy groan. 

They stayed like that for a while, both of their fluid dribbling out to stain the black sheets. Frank considered falling asleep, just like that, keeping Adam inside of him until he was ready to go again, but he knew his poor human body wouldn’t be able to take it. Eventually Adam pulled out of him and headed to the bathroom. 

There was still a blanket of fog out there. Part of him hoped that he’d be able to ask Jensen to stay.


End file.
